


i'll be your orthodox man when you call

by Padf00tandmo0ny



Category: History Boys (2006), History Boys - All Media Types, History Boys - Bennett
Genre: Angst to Fluff, Gen, M/M, kinda a song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padf00tandmo0ny/pseuds/Padf00tandmo0ny
Summary: Whenever Pos needs someone to help him through, Scripps is always there. And really, it's hard to say no this time when he's crying down the phone.teeny fic thats loosely based on 'orthodox man' by blaenavon (this is separate to To Be With You and BYT)





	i'll be your orthodox man when you call

_the linings thin, my temper worse, come near me and I'm sure to burst the bubble you're floating in_

It had been an awful day. No, not awful. A horrific one. Pos had got a puncture on his front wheel on the way to work, which really made getting back just a tad complicated. Then he'd lost two student's textbooks which he knew were on the coffee table, but really, he'd been in a rush. He'd then been informed ever so kindly in the school corridor that the history department was making budget cuts and really, everyone should watch out. And now, of all the fuckawful things that could happen, his mother's idea of a 'friend to talk to' was Fiona fucking Lockwood. Not that there was anything wrong with Jimmy's cousin, not really, except for the fact she'd dated Dakin of all people, and was a _girl_. Something his not-really-oblivious mother had forgot to mention. After a few minutes of stilted conversation later, two pints for him and one vodka and coke for her, and Fiona had begged off with work to do. As a receptionist. At 8 at night. Posner wasn't straight, but he wasn't stupid either. And being left at the bar by a straight girl he had no interest in whatsoever was really just the icing on the cake. Posner could just feel his chest tightening and the room getting smaller. It was controllable, but he needed someone. He needed Scripps.

_one excuse is all I need to crawl up to your feet_

His first story had been ran. A silly piece on local nonsense on page six or something, but still. Scripps was elated. He'd bought two bottles of wine, one red (for him) and one white (for Pos). Not that he was expected, but Don knew he turned up at the strangest moments. It was simply acknowledged that he bought food for the two of them, kept the spare bedroom made up, and generally bought two tickets to whatever he went to. Before he could pour a glass of wine, his landline rang. Being closer to nine in the evening, Scripps was half tempted to let it ring and the person could fuck off. But the phone kept ringing. As soon as he answered, a tense David Posner practically whimpered down the phone. 'Scrippsy, I'm at the Eagle and Child, can you pick me up?'. Within 15 minutes, Scripps had pulled into the car park and pulled Posner into his arms. Eventually things would be ok, but for now, he was safe.

_baby, just call I'll be here waiting late_


End file.
